1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor layer is deposited on a substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor layer deposited on a substrate is used as an optical waveguide, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-135563) describes a semiconductor layer whose thickness is varied, The variation of the thickness is formed by crystal growth using a shadow mask. The semiconductor layer whose thickness is varied is used as a waveguide, In the method of Patent Document 1, the thickness of the semiconductor layer is varied in the width direction of the waveguide,